disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Gallery
Images of Anna. Promotional material Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.jpg tumblr_muo5whEqHC1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg Disney_anna_cutout_2013.jpg 968991 683090338384622 392939538 n.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mn8douCBla1ry7whco1 1280.jpg anna.jpg tumblr_mtb1wmpztm1ry7whco1_r1_500.png Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png annaelsa.png 1385141 576034962432852 1604594586 n.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg frozen_anna_olaf.jpg Gdserfgred332234.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground2.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground3.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Anna dlrp.png Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png Animation 1454970_748998441793811_1156922781_n.jpg|5-year old Anna before she had her white streak LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|Young Anna 588425457880864.jpg|Anna walking down a hallway alone 2013-11-09 06.57.20 am.png anna jumping.PNG|Anna in "For the First Time in Forever!" 46634566.jpg|Anna "For the First Time in Forever" 2013-11-09 06.57.04 am.png Anna_meeting_Hans.jpg|Anna first meets Hans 1371490285001-Anna-Hans-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg Anna_Princess_of_Arendelle.jpg Hans_with_his_horse_helping_Anna.jpg F369852147.jpg 99764348.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg 456333356.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|Anna and Elsa laughing. Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg 5542267.jpg 3461356.jpg|"What?" tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o2_1280.png|"Elsa please..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o3_1280.png|"...Please..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o4_1280.png|"...I can't..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o5_1280.png|"...Live like this..." tumblr_mvb6x0GsYF1rczby5o8_1280.png|"...Anymore" 4663234.jpg|Elsa: "Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa: "I said enough!" 553237.jpg|"Elsa." 442344.jpg Anna_disneyupcoming_winter.jpg 23455544.jpg|"Elsa!" 53246655.jpg 55432344.jpg 46765455.jpg|"Hans: So you're not scared?" 2245533.jpg|"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o4_1280.jpg 2013-11-09 06.55.39 am.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 55720 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna out to find Elsa Fullscreen capture 1112013 55723 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna slipped and fell in a stream! F147896325.jpg|Getting cold feet F258463719.jpg|Made it to Oaken's lodge 2013-11-09 07.11.38 am.png Hr Frozen 11.jpg 49272598262.jpg Anna,_Kristoff_and_Sven.jpg 15-0_010-00_0037.jpg|"I know how to stop this winter" 1147034_10152278967204832_1135392078_o.jpg|From the Official Yahoo Movies Facebook 9865425.jpg|"I like fast!" 1273635373).jpg 44234566.jpg 88644598643.jpg F456321987.jpg|"I don't want it!" 2013-11-09 07.08.48 am.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o8_1280.png 72726363(.jpg 828373636.jpg Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg 61615252.jpg 266237273736.jpg annakristoffsvenolafinsummer.png 2013-11-09 07.09.47 am.png|Kristoff: "I'm gonna tell him" 2013-11-09 07.10.00 am.png|"Don't you dare!" Bvcgbv.jpg|"That's no blizzard, that's my sister!" 2013-11-09 06.56.26 am.png 35752334.jpg tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o9_1280.png annaclimb.png annaclimbing.png tumblr_mvea7pKq971scq375o6_1280.png|"Catch!" 2013-11-09 06.57.41 am.png 2013-11-09 06.58.03 am.png 34642236.jpg 2013-11-09 07.36.44 am.png 4325753334.jpg|Olaf: "Do you think she knows how to knock?" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mu3tgn0D191qdubwvo3_1280.jpg.jpg 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 44225677.jpg|"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!" 8862525253.jpg|"It is not nice to throw snow people!" Ggfdcv.jpg Frozen-disney-princess-35835565-640-266.jpg ,nfccdd.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 105646 AM.bmp.jpg annalooking.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 105650 AM.bmp.jpg tumblr_mu237r88cG1szqcbeo5_1280.jpg 2013-11-09 07.18.42 am.png 17263553.jpg 875434678.jpg 3665444.jpg|Kristoff: "You're hair is turning white!" 4565434.jpg|Anna: "Does it look bad?" 43223455.jpg 357523.jpg 572367.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png kristofftrolls.png 2013-11-09 07.10.47 am.png 2365479975.jpg 87345655.jpg 99726236.jpg|"Olaf, you're melting!" 2013-11-09 09.11.28 pm.png|Anna and Olaf trapped 257643467.jpg 56436777.jpg|Anna's hands are slightly freezing Anna_or_Elsa.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-1.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-3.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|I love you, Elsa. Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035945-1279-533.png Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035955-1279-533.png Concept art Anna.png|An Early concept art of Anna. Anna INFINITY.jpg Annafrozen.png Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhes6lcbA1ryobpeo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mrhezok5XW1ryobpeo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mtjsxddffffJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno2 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjsxdJAR81sy5xsno1 1280.jpg.jpg Concept Art - Elsa & Anna 1.jpg Concept Art - Anna 3.jpg Concept Art - Anna 4.jpg Annafacial_modelsheet_01.jpg Disneylandparis_2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o4 1280.jpg.jpg Tumblr mtjm5jf6I21qhya14o1 1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mw5yqqJB5L1sjpb1yo2 1280.jpg.jpg Video games Anna Disney Infinity.png|Anna in Disney INFINITY. 8e658f9a66cf8447515b951b0daab944.jpg|Anna in Disney INFINITY 1382026_728123747214614_915315612_n.jpg 1150179_728123767214612_311157406_n.jpg|Anna's Bio in Disney INFINITY Anna Disney Infinity (1).jpg|Anna (Frozen)" Climb and Swing Anna in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save the Freezing horse within 5 minutes).jpg|'Anna' in a Frozen Cave Maze (Save a Freezing horse within 5 minutes) Merchandise 6070040900916.jpg|Disney Store Anna doll Anna from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg|Disney Store's Anna toddler doll Limited Edition Anna doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Anna doll Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside the Packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Anna doll (Inside a Gorgeous packaging box) 1262000441733.jpg|Disney Store Anna plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg tumblr_mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1_500.jpg.jpg Limitededition_frozendisney_nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Slegh set.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Anna Magic Doll.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg Anna Doll Frozen.jpg Frozen Anna Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg|Anna and Elsa are set to make their Disney parks debut in November of 2013, before their movie is even released to theaters tumblr_mv34b0utCv1r8h9z3o1_1280.jpg|Anna in Disney Parks 3737352255.jpg tumblr_elsaanna.jpg 1376520_583346948368320_526862548_n.jpg|Anna's Signature 1380015_583347148368300_585048731_n.jpg|Anna signing up some doll versions of her in Walt Disney World 1378317_583346875034994_1940816707_n.jpg|Anna and Elsa 1380156_583347228368292_290922075_n.jpg|Anna's Boots tumblr_mv34u5XpuH1rhkzilo1_1280.png|Anna's Initial at the back of her boots tumblr_mv2wiuesoH1qh5rkvo1_1280.png|Anna has Snow on her ears! 1150800_583347291701619_1512647582_n.jpg|Anna tumblr_mv37p20meA1qhya14o2_1280.jpg|Anna signing up for a Frozen fan dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Anna and Elsa on the Frozen float in Disneyland Paris Category:Character galleries